


Monster in Los Santos

by TotalBoredom1



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalBoredom1/pseuds/TotalBoredom1
Summary: She's a monster





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. It's terrible and I'm sorry for it.

She ran as fast as she could but still it was no use. She could feel the monster inside taking control. It felt like she was being burned from the inside out. She was running through the streets of Los Santos. Dodging people and cars as best she could. Just hoping and praying that she would make it to Geoff's place before she turned. When she finally sees the penthouse about 30 feet in front of her. So she uses the last bit of her human energy to have a burst of speed. She busts through the doors and into the building and runs up the stairs completely ignoring the elevator. When she makes it up to the seventh floor she is met by Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Ryan. They were waiting for her with the biggest and strongest ropes and chains they could find. By this point she was almost completely monster.  
So Ryan and Michael held her. While Geoff and Gavin started to hook the chains to the floor and then to her arms and legs. They barely finished in time because seconds later she went full monster.


End file.
